Beaver Batter
'Beaver Batter '''is a HTFF episode. Roles Starring * Handy Featuring * Petunia * Stacy * Pudgy * Showers Appearances *Retro and Ristic Plot Petunia and Stacy sit in Handy's kitchen as the orange beaver makes them a pancake breakfast. He is somehow able to crack some eggs, mix the batter and pour it onto a pan. A "coo" is heard from Pudgy, who watches with a drooling beak outside a window next to Stacy. Handy now tries to pick up a spatula. Petunia volunteers to help but Handy says he can do it himself. He manages to pick it up with his mouth and then tries to flip the pancake. He falls on his back and his pancake and spatula fly into the ceiling, where they remain stuck. With a groan, Handy pours more batter on the pan. He flattens it using his tail. The spatula suddenly falls back down and slices half of it off. Petunia takes him out of the kitchen to treat his wound. Stacy takes over as the cook and tries flipping the pancake. It is stuck to the pan, so she looks around for something to scrape it off with, ultimately choosing a tool from Handy's drawer. The pancake on the ceiling comes falling down and hits Stacy, causing her to toss the pan. Petunia comes to check up on her sister, when the pan smashes her face. Stacy only now realizes she left the stove on when it catches fire. Handy returns to see the disaster and fails to reach the dial on the stove. So he tries fanning the fire with the remaining half of his tail. The smoke alarm goes off and Stacy opens a window to let the smoke out. Pudgy squeezes his way into the kitchen and sees Handy's severed tail on the floor, mistaking it for a waffle. As Handy seems to be putting out the fire, Stacy opens a bottle of cooking oil to make herself another pancake. A drop of oil falls and she slips, tossing the bottle into the fire and setting the house aflame. Handy rushes out the door, injured but alive, and enters a phone booth. He struggles to pick up the phone before seeing a nearby diner, where the patrons are being served pancakes. Handy decides to go there, shrugging off his burning house. In the diner, Showers notices the fire and vows to stop it, sending out cheers from the other patrons. Handy struggles to open the diner's front door, only to die when Showers comes rushing out. The flames are soon extinguished from the water in Showers' trunk. A burnt Stacy walks out claiming she learned how to cook, revealing Pudgy's remains, which resemble fried poultry, on a tray. Moral "''Offer a helping hand in the kitchen." Deaths #Petunia is smashed in the face with a frying pan. #Handy is slammed by the diner door. #Pudgy is burnt to death. Injuries #Half of Handy's tail is sliced off by a spatula. #Handy and Stacy are burnt from the fire. Trivia *Character revelation: Stacy isn't a good cook. *The episode was originally going to end with Handy's house exploding, but this idea was overused. *Retro and Rustic were the other patrons in the diner. *The diner resembles an IHOP restaurant. *Handy Corn, a cereal based on Handy seen in the Second Servings DVD, can be seen on a shelf at the beginning of the episode. *Stacy seems more like a co-star. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 75 Episodes